User blog:Awyman13/Battlelog and PC Patch Changes
An Update for Battlelog was released yesterday on Thanksgiving, November 28, 2013 while a PC patch will be released on December 2, 2013. Here are the list of changes. Battlelog Announcements *Added support for China Rising content (being released for Premium users on December 3rd) *Live Scoreboard has now been re-enabled for PC servers – we will be rolling it out slowly for console servers soon. *BattleScreen has been temporarily disabled in the Battlelog tablet app for Xbox One – the Smartglass app can be used in the meantime. *We will be retiring the Group Chat VOIP functionality on February 28th, 2014 – notice message is now present in group chats. Features and Improvements *Added Air Superiority to the Play Now tab in multiplayer. *Added support for Air Superiority Battle Reports and Live Scoreboard Bigger item images are now shown for weapons and vehicles on the stats and unlocks pages. *Added expansion pack icons to Loadout. *Added an info panel to Loadout to show additional attributes for the selected item. *Join as Commander button on tablet is now disabled if there’s no free Commander slots. *It is now possible to track Battlepacks from the Battlepacks page. *The invisible mode setting is now permanently stored, so it won’t ever reset. *When quickmatching in Tablet Commander, the amount of Commanders on the found server no longer includes yourself. *Expansion pack icons remain visible in Assignments, even if you have access to the expansion pack. *Popup windows in the tablet app are now scrollable to be compatible with any screensize. *Various minor improvements *Better handling when setting custom region in the Server Browser filter, so it now works as intended. *Fixed an issue in BattleScreen, where enemy indicators were looking in the opposite direction. *Fixed an issue where an error message was displayed, when launching BattleScreen in Smartglass on compatible devices. *When trying to access BattleScreen on web for Xbox One, the correct info popup is now shown. *Better handling when joining as Commander on tablet, and the Commander slots fill up on the server. *Fixed an issue where the plugin installation guide couldn’t always be closed. *Better error handling in Loadout. *Fixed an issue where you can add more emblem layers than allowed. *Moved service star counter to the right to not overlap with the expansion pack icon. *No longer possible to track already unlocked vehicle accessories. *Removed an empty “Misc” category on the Assignments page. *Fixed an issue where news post comments got a negative Hooah! value if a sub-comment had been hidden. *Now properly checks the Premium entitlement for Xbox One users. *Fixed an issue where the default avatar wouldn’t show in the in-game notifications. *Fixed an issue that prevented the “away” state to kick in in the Com Center. *Fixed an issue that prevented the “Use system language” setting in the tablet app from working. *Various fixes for the Tablet Commander menu pages. *Various fixes for BattleScreen in the Smartglass app. *Various minor fixes PC Patch Fixes *Removed the blur effect on soldiers that appeared when Commanders were using EMP attacks *Fixed the audio bug where audio sometimes randomly dropped out while playing on certain multiplayer maps (typically Golmud Railway and Hainan Resort) *Fixed the “one-hit kill bug” where occasionally damage from a single bullet was applied multiple times *Fixed a common crash that would occur when exiting from the Single Player Campaign to Main Menu *Tweaked the network and computer performance screen to show proper values. Players can now test their computer and network connection and get recommendations if they need to adjust something to improve their gameplay experience. Source Category:Blog posts Category:News